1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, relates to an inductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inductors are commonly used in radio frequency (RF) circuits, formed by a special RF process. In the RF process, a very thick metal layer is used to form inductors to achieve low resistance and a good Q factor. The very thick metal layer, however, results in relatively higher fabrication costs.
Thus, inductors can be formed by a less costly standard logic process. The inductors formed by the standard logic process, however, are relatively thinner, thereby resulting in high resistance and poor Q factors.
Therefore, a novel inductor is desired to solve the aforementioned problems.